Long Grass and Bug Stings
by Buffy2204
Summary: Before he could stop, he started to laugh and because he started to laugh, she started to laugh. SJ. Sorry, i was really really tired. Oneshot.


_Just taking a little break from 'Nightmare Duet'. Just getting this out of my system. Sorry if it's badly written and riddled with mistakes, it's 23:31 over here and I'm exhausted. Enjoy it anyway and let me know what you think. :) Always a pleasure to here from you guys._

* * *

"Ow!" Jack O'Neil yelled breaking off from his usually calm composure. It was funny how a staff blast would hit him in the leg and he'd make no sound but a stinging in his ankle and he cried out like a baby. "What the hell was that!" he asked spinning around looking for a sign of a bug, reptile or other mean creatures this planet had hidden in it's long grasses.

"I didn't see anything, sir," Carter said coming to stand next to him.

"It really hurts!" It was now that he did the rather undignified thing of hopping on one leg and clutching at the pained ankle.

"It can't be that bad," she said in an amused voice. She did it without actually smiling. It was one of the things that Jack admired about her she could be disrespectful in a respectful way. It was a shame he'd never been able to grasp that skill. It was also the thing that made him most glad Daniel and Teal'c weren't there to see him whining and complaining about a bug sting. Although Carter was pointing out that he was acting like a child, she'd never say it straight to his face. Daniel, however…

"You can't talk! It didn't sting you!" he was just being plain whiney now but it was her fault, he reasoned, if she wasn't so close to outright laughing at him he wouldn't be carrying on with the charade. He was so close to seeing those dimples form on her cheeks that he couldn't stop now, could he?

"I'm sure you'll survive, sir," she said "Janet will check you out in the infirmary when we get back,"

Jack grimaced at the mention of the small Doctor and her pointy needles. His eyebrows almost shrivelled in on themselves he was so opposed to the prospect of being poked more than necessary. In fact the grimace was turning more into a look of pure despair by the time Carter turned back to look at him. By that point he looked very strange , holding one ankle, one arm stuck out to balance himself and a look on his face that hinted he may be about to cry. It was too much for Carter and a big grin spread across her face.

"No offence to the Doc but I'd rather have another bug bite me in the butt than having extra tests and needles sticking out of me," he said finally letting go of his ankle. "Ow!" he yelped and bounced forward holding his left buttock. "Well, that's just taking the piss,"

She couldn't help herself, she laughed and because she was laughing he started to laugh. She looked so beautiful with the sun behind her and the little wisps of blonde framing her face. They stood in a field of extremely tall grass (about waist height) looking at each other and laughing.

That was, until Jack started to feel very strange. Sort of woozy. His knee stopped staying in one place and started to wobble from side to side. He stopped laughing and looked down at the wayward knee.

Carter sensing his unease stopped laughing and an expression of concern replaced her dimples.

"Sir?" she asked.

She was asking if was ok. He wasn't quite sure to tell the truth. He didn't hurt. He just wobbled. He was looked up at her and was about to explain when his knee completely gave out and he disappeared beneath the top of the grass with a yell.

"Sir!" she cried after him and dropped to catch him before he hit the ground. She managed to grip his shoulders and gently lower him towards the earth. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"My leg's numb," he responded.

She swivelled round to get better access to the leg and began lifting the leg of the pants and unlacing his boots as he seemed incapable of bending and the waist anymore. For some reason he quite enjoyed her taking his boots off for him. He wasn't quite sure why. He supposed there was something erotic about it that he'd missed. She flicked off his sock and twisted his foot round to get a proper look at his ankle.

There stuck on a particularly red swelling mark on his ankle was a mean looking insect. Pink in colour with hints of baby blue tinting it's fleshy under side.

"EW! Get it off!" Jack cried at the sight of it.

Sam grinned at his childish outburst then darned a serious expression. "I don't know what that would do, sir,"

"I don't care! Get it off!"

"But it might have some precaution making it dangerous to remove it,"

"I'm taking a risk, Carter," Jack said sternly "Remove the bug!"

She nodded and pinched the bug between her finger and her thumb and swiftly pulled it out with a swipe of her arm. Her eyes met his and a silent assurance that he was ok passed between them.

"Um, sir?"

"Yes?"

"You were bitten twice," she said quietly.

It took Jack a second to register what she was asking him but it finally dawned on him.

"Ok," he said slowly. "Um, do what you have to do," he said putting on the most professional voice he could muster. "Major," he added for posterity.

"Colonel," she replied, also for posterity. She carefully rolled him over and noted that he was quickly losing feeling in his shoulders and fingers as his arms fumbled around trying to help her move him. But that wasn't entirely true; he could feel it was just that everything felt the same. The grass felt tingly, his jacket felt tingly, her hands felt tingly.

She pushed his hips over until he was lying on his side and he began to fumble with his belt. It was kind of frustrating not to be able to perform a simple task like undoing his belt. Instead of the easy task of finding the buckle and unclipping it he was having a hard time distinguishing between belt and buckle. Sam waited patiently for him to finally whip the belt from its loops and then proceeded to just lower the hem of his pants slightly to get a good look at the offending bug.

"Ready?" she asked as she held the bug between her finger and her thumb.

"As I'll ever be," he said roughly. For some reason his throat was very dry and his heartbeat only slightly fasting than normal.

"Done," she said as she flinged the bug away from them.

He did up his pants but didn't bother with the belt and she helped him roll back over.

"Thanks Carter," he said and cleared his throat.

"What's numb, sir?" she asked with a worried expression.

"Legs, back, shoulders and fingers," he listed "But the numbness has stopped spreading now that the bugs have gone," he said with a smile as if he hadn't just had half of his body paralysed. "In fact, I'm starting to feel my fingers again,"

She smiled, happy in the knowledge the paralysis wasn't permanent and looked down at him from her kneeled position beside him. She couldn't help but think he looked nice on his back with the shadows of the grass streaking his face with sunlight that made his brown eyes sparkle at her in good humour.

He stopped smiling at her and peered at her cautiously, she wasn't saying anything, she was just looking at him with that ever-thoughtful expression on her face.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Sorry, sir," she said "Just- OW!" she yelped and slapped her back.

"Oh crap!" Jack said as her elbows began to go wobbly and eventually could hold her weight. She fell forwards directly on top of his chest. "Oof!"

"Sorry, sir," she said quickly and turned her head to check if her arm was moving much. Blonde hair tickled his chin as she wiggled around trying to get to the bug on her back only to fall still after a few minutes. "Crap," she agreed.

Jack picked up the arm she wasn't laying on top of a wiggled the fingers a bit.

"I think I can get it," he said and raised his eyebrows silently asking for her permission. Her head turned so she could get a better look at him and found to her surprise that their faces were very close together. Her breathe trickled over the skin on his jaw and neck and his own breath caught in his throat. Without the sound of his breathing to mask it, his heart throbbed in the silence creating an odd, fast beat to their combined silence. He gulped and started to breathe again only to watch as her hair was disturbed by the air threading through it.

"Ok, sir," she said to bring them both back to the present. Jack blinked and looked away then cleared his throat again.

He reached down and pulled her shirt from her pants and lifted up her jacket and slowly slipped his hand up her shirt.

"Where about is it?" he said gruffly trying to ignore the fact he was putting his hand up his 2IC's shirt.

"Just below my left shoulder blade," her breath tickled his jaw and behind his ear but he took another gulp and began to reach past her bra until he met with a very stick-like creature. He pinched it and pulled then deposited it on the ground next to him, thoroughly dead.

He sighed and relaxed into the ground with a nice, warm weight on top of him.

"Can you reach your radio, sir?" she asked him.

He stretched and twisted but couldn't get to that little black box. "Nope, you?"

"No," she replied "So how long do you think it'll take Daniel to realise we're missing?"

"Oh, we'll be here for days," he replied.

She nodded slightly and they both fell silent again. Jack was enjoying the feeling of Sam Carter on top of him, even if she was paralysed and Sam was enjoying the feeling of laying her head in the crook where his shoulder attached to his torso. Overall it was nice to just lay in the sun, however awkward the situation was. To tell you the truth, Jack quite looked forward to these little situations that fate seemed to find hilarious to land them in. They were quite funny if you thought about it. Before he could stop, he started to laugh and because he started to laugh, she started to laugh.

There they were, lying in long grass laughing at each other. And he supposed he wasn't thinking. He supposed he was just so relaxed that it seemed like a good idea. So he supposed that it was just the way he felt that he had express it before the feeling disappeared. That he would move his head and plant a kiss on her hair.

She stopped laughing and he stopped laughing. It wasn't so funny anymore. Fate was cruel.

She looked up at him as best she could from her position on his shoulder. He guessed they both looked a bit startled.

She looked down again and began to raise herself on a wobbly elbow. He cursed silently at himself as she moved off him and away. He hated Fate.

"Look, Carter, I'm-" he paused as a fingers closed his mouth shut and he looked up to see blue eyes staring right into his brown. He found himself gulping again.

She leaned in and removed her fingers only to have them be replaced shortly by her lips pressing softly into his until his brain caught up and he started to react. His heart hammering in his chest urged his arm to come up and help support her shaking elbow. It only beat faster when her tongue parted his lips and entered his mouth, running over the roof and exploring his mouth as Jack's tongue responded in turn.

As it progressed the kiss stopped being a surprise and it became urgent and passionate until Jack suddenly found himself nipping her neck and around her ears and relishing in the little noises and moans he could elicit from her. He returned to her mouth and plunged deeply into it, crushing his lips against hers. He pulled a hand around to hold the back of her head and tangled his fingers into her hair while vaguely registering her hand brushing his hair back away from his forehead.

Unfortunately the kiss calmed and broke down so that all was left were little pecks and soft brushing of lips. He brought her hand from where it had settled on his chest and placed one final kiss on her fingers.

His eyes caught hers again and he grinned at her dimples.

A thought came to Jack just then. They were very odd. After everything, it took three bugs and paralysis to bring them together like that. They were quite funny if you thought about it.

He started laughing again and because he started laughing, she started laughing.


End file.
